1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a cosmetic case and, more particularly, to a transparent portable lipstick carrying case that may be used to carry multiple tubes of lipstick.
2. Prior Art
The use of cosmetic cases is known in the prior art. More specifically, cosmetic cases heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding cosmetics are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, a lipstick case for containing a plurality of tubes of lipstick to organize and effectively protect the lipstick while being carried in a handbag is hard to come by.
In general, lipstick and mascara are encased in similar stick-type cases of similar sizes. Therefore, when a number of these stick-type case-encased cosmetics are put individually in a pocketbook, it is difficult and troublesome to find a particular cosmetic among the others. The plastic cosmetic bag cannot hold the cosmetic cases in organized manner, and moreover, is not convenient to handle since it is flexible. The plastic box enables the cosmetic tubes or cases to be arranged neatly, however, is not convenient to handle either since such a box serves not only as a container for lipstick tubes but also as a cap for the lipstick tubes. More specifically, almost the entire lipstick tube must be inserted into the box in order to put each of the tubes in the box, while the lipstick tube must be pulled out in order to take each of the tubes out of the box.
Holders for cosmetic sticks such as lipsticks or similar soft solid materials formed by molding or extrusion frequently have transparent covers, and are constructed so that the tip of the lipstick will be visible through the transparent cover, even when the lipstick is fully retracted into the holder. This is accomplished by locating the elevator cup holding the lipstick at a predetermined height in the holder. While such design permits display of the lipstick being used and enables the user to see the actual color without having to remove the cover, it is sometimes the situation that the true color is not as clearly seen as would be desired.
Accordingly, a need remains for a transparent portable lipstick carrying case that holds multiple tubes of lipstick and overcomes the above-noted shortcomings.